Ohayou
by sTaR SNipEr
Summary: Ryoma didn't like getting up in the morning especially when he felt like he was sleeping on a cloud, but someone won't let him sleep when his presence demands attention AtoRyo


Notes: Fic written to contribute to the sudden AtoRyo ficcage, evne though I wrote this forever and a half ago on LiveJournal It's a short drabble I wrote for firedraygon97 and kasugeigummie, so I Hope the rest of you enjoy it!:D

* * *

The first thing he felt was something tickling at his neck. It wasn't Karupin, the Himalayan cat who woke him up every morning with a brush of its soft and furry tail. And it definitely wasn't his mother, father or cousin either. He groaned, shrugging his shoulders and rubbing them against his neck to get rid of the tickling, which stopped momentarily, then started again, the second time around more forceful than the first. 

It was then that Echizen Ryoma realized that he wasn't alone in the bed that he slept in, which happened to not even be his own. The bed he slept in was definitely wider, meant for two to four people at least, even though its normal occupant was a single individual. The silk sheets (along with another body) wrapped gracefully around his small figure and the soft airy mattress made the freshman feel as if he were sleeping on a cloud. That peaceful slumber had been disturbed abruptly by the older boy who had not too long ago been sleeping next to him.

It took a while for the freshman prodigy to contemplate what was happening to him. He wasn't in his room, no, he was…where was he anyway?

The hand that had suddenly found its way up Ryoma's shirt answered that question almost immediately. The freshman's breathing hitched at the bare skin on skin contact, fingers lightly and purposely bushing against sensitive "sweet" spots over and over again. When the hand reached high enough, he shrugged his shoulders again, trapping the offending invader of his privacy and sleep, unconsciously pressing his lips against the silky soft skin.

"Hmm…you're awake," he heard the other say. The voice feigned surprise, and Boy Wonder knew better than to think that the "image of perfection" would ever be caught off guard.

"Baka Monkey King," Ryoma replied irritated. "Why'd you wake me up?"

"Because Echizen is to be awake when Ore-sama is awake," the Hyotei captain replied, as if the statement were a rule. It could have very well been, Ryoma was in the other's house after all, and considering his never-ending crave for attention, it was obvious as to why he wanted the freshman awake and not asleep. Oh no, _no one_ was supposed to be asleep in "ore-sama's divine presence"

"Hmph," Ryoma chose to ignore this rule and snuggled back into the silk sheets. It was too early to get up, and they didn't have to school that day either. Atobe frowned at the other's actions.

"Oi, wake up," Atobe prodded the other boy and twitched a little when he got no response. He prodded again and again until he began to get very annoyed with the Seigaku freshman. He placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder and turned his body around so that they were now basically face to face. Ryoma's breathing had slowed slighting, indicating that he was indeed asleep. Or so it seemed.

Atobe gave a small smirk and let the back of his hand run along the side of Ryoma's face. "What a naïve little child you are, falling asleep when Ore-sama tells you to wake up," he said.

A smirk formed on the freshman's face and then the Hyotei captain found himself face to face with a pair of mischievous golden eyes.

"Baka Monkey King," Ryoma placed his hands on the older boy's shoulder and closed the already short distance between them. Atobe blinked before and the smirk that had crossed his face earlier widened. When the freshman pulled away, he placed a hand on the other's face before leaning down and placing a small peck on the side of his forehead. Boy Wonder scrunched his nose, and felt the warm presence that had been so close to him not long ago suddenly leave. The bed felt lighter now. Atobe had gotten out of it.

Suddenly, the curtains were thrown open and Ryoma hissed and shielded his eyes from the sudden exposure to the sun. Vaguely, he was able to make out the Hyotei captain standing in front of the window, basking in the light. He seemed ethereal almost, then again, he seemed that way almost all the time but…it was different this time around. Atobe smirked at the freshman now sitting up on his bed, pleased that he had finally woken the other up.

"Ohayou Echizen" he said.

A smirk. "Ohayou Monkey King."

* * *

Heh, I think I might actually like this fic, though its a bit short and should be considered more of a drabble but whatever, any feedback you want to give, there's a little purple box in the left hand corner that says submit a review and you can, whether you have an account or now so...what'd you think of it? 


End file.
